1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to graphical representation of objects in computers. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of colors for graphically representing objects that have multiple attributes. A possible application of this invention is a graphical user interface (GUI) for business applications that involve using objects that have multiple attributes.
2. Background Description
Graphical user interfaces in computers graphically represent objects in computer screens and provide various visual facilities which computer users can utilizes to manage the objects in computers, mostly by using pointing devices such as mouse. Thanks to its ease-of-use compared to the command-line interface, graphical user interfaces have gained popularity since first introduced in 1970's, and have been used in various computer programs in various situations. Also, diverse visual facilities have been studied and developed for graphical user interfaces.
One problem with the prior art is that the use of color in graphical representation of objects in application programs is not effective. It does not use colors at all in graphical representation of objects. Or when it uses colors for the purpose, it uses them in an unstructured way. That is, the user cannot connect the color of a sell bid object with any of its attribute values.